The present fluid flow control valve is useful in particular, but not exclusively, in a heating and cooling system for a building.
More particularly, it is proposed to provide a heating system for a building, and in particular for a domestic dwelling, which has air ducts extending from various rooms in the building to the control valve, an air duct extending from the control valve to the exterior of the building and further air ducts connecting the control valve to a heat recovery module. Actuation of the control valve permits the interconnection of the various air ducts to be changed in order to adapt the system for winter operation, in which heat is conveyed through the air ducts to some of the rooms, and summer operation, in which heat is extracted from the rooms and expelled to the exterior.
For this and for other applications, there exists a need for a fluid flow control valve which will enable a plurality of interconnections to be changed simultaneously.